If They Knew How Misery Loved Me
by dearmrsawyer
Summary: Sam prom had turned into a royal mess. Alternate universe spoken of in 2x20.


**If They Knew How Misery Loved Me**

Prom Night.

The one night that would strike fear into the hearts of all teenagers; popular or not, gorgeous or unfortunate, confident or insecure. Sam Winchester was one of them.

His parents had seen him off at the door when he hopped into the shiny black limo and drove off to the house in which his date was preparing. Rachel Nave. Sam couldn't deny he was excited about going with her; she was quite beautiful – and not an altogether horrible person. He had approached her with the invitation to be his prom date a few weeks ago when he had seem her roaming the school halls alone with tears streaking down her face. There wasn't really much romantic intention behind their partnership tonight, but Sam would it would be fun; and who knows? Something could happen.

The limo pulled up outside a two-story house of cream bricks and a perfectly manicured lawn. He climbed out and trekked up the pathway, passing a bird bath and a small statue of a baby winged angel on a raised pillar before reaching the front door.

Running his eyes down the sides of the door, Sam couldn't find a doorbell. Figuring he would have to knock – the house was so big it was unlikely they would be close enough to hear him – he saw a thin golden cord hanging beneath the veranda light. He decided it was worth a shot and gripped it, pulling and creating a deep, medieval gong that echoed inside. Sam panicked for a moment as the sound was so loud and strong – but he reminded himself that that was indeed the doorbell's purpose.

His concerns that his arrival wouldn't be heard vanished and he noticed heavy footsteps getting closer from inside. There was a shadow in the stain-glass strips of the door and the lock clicked before Sam's face was flooded with light coming from a chandelier within the entrance hall.

"Hello.. Mr Nave. I'm uh, Sam Winchester? I'm taking your daughter to the prom. Is she.. do you know if she's ready yet?" Sam attempted to act formally, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Mr Nave looked up to see Sam, quite the tall young man, and smiled.

"She should be just about ready Sam, come on in while you wait."

Sam respectfully nodded and stepped inside, hearing his footsteps resound through the tiles floor. Behind him Sam was sure he heard a very old-fashioned engine drive by, it was scary how much it sounded like his brother's Impala. He ignored it however, proceeding in to wait for Rachel.

He stood awkwardly in the lounge room, Rachel's father watching the television raptly and seemingly ignorant of Sam's continued presence. The walls were embellished by framed family photographs and a large elaborately designed mirror over the display cabinet. Sam got the impression that this house was greatly for show.

Sam had never really been one for basketball – despite his height – but he joined Mr Nave's viewing to distract him from how long Rachel was taking.

"Oh Sam you're here!" a mature female voice called out. Sam turned around from his position beside the coffee table to see Rachel's mother smiling at him from the doorway. "Rachel's coming now."

Sam thanked her and returned to the entrance hall. Down an elegant tiled staircase came a thin black-haired girl with startling blue eyes and a silvery-blue dress. Sam stood transfixed for a moment before coming to the realisation hat Mrs Nave probably wouldn't appreciate a teenage boy gawking at her daughter.

Rachel reached the final step with a sharp thud of her heel and Sam stepped back to let her approach the front door.

"Ok you kids have fun now! Don't go too crazy!" Mrs Nave smiled, her appreciated sense of humour coming out. Sam and Rachel said their goodbyes as they hurried down the path and back to the limo where Sam opened the door for his partner to step inside.

Comfortably settled in the limo for the short trip to the function centre, Rachel spent most of it describing the dilemma she had encountered when the necklace she'd ordered hadn't matched her earrings. In the end, she explained, she had managed to find a completely new set which was even better so everything had turned out fine.

Sam laughed with her, acknowledging that he'd never had a conversation along there lines with Rachel before, it was strangely out-of-character from the general high school girl he knew. He had never known her to be one for extremities.

'Oh well.' Sam shrugged it off as Rachel was cut off about her shoes from the much-anticipated arrival to the prom. There were milos and flashy cars lining the long street, and suits and gowns strolled the front of the large function centre.

Sam and Rachel's limo came to a stop and Sam got out, walking around to open Rachel's door and allowing her to grab his hand and step out where she sparkled under the streetlights. Sam had a word with their driver, indicating that he would call when they were o be picked up at the end of the night. After that, the limo drove off and Sam turned to see Rachel talking animatedly to a pack of girls – all 3 inches taller than usual due to their stilettos.

There was a flash of moving black and Sam's head whizzed around to see a mass of limos hat exact colour. Funny, he could have sworn he saw an older model…

The night carried on and Sam was quite enjoying himself. He had been talking to a wide variety of people but Rachel had disappeared into the crowd without warning earlier – only returning for meals which she barely picked at.

Finally it came time for everyone to be seated and for the awards to commence. The awards was just a bit of fun for everybody in their year group; most of them completely bizarre and only bestowed upon people for a good laugh. And there were some awards voted for on the night; the best couple, the best dressed boy and girl – other complimenting titles joining the list.

But Sam was not sitting down or watching people get on stage; Sam was looking for Rachel. He hadn't seen her arrive inside at the announcement of the awards and he was curious to know where she'd gotten to.

Stepping out of the stuffy hall and out into the fresh night air, Sam saw it – the car that had been haunting him all night; a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Cocking his head to the side, Sam caught movement off to his left and turned to see two people on a bench practically fused together at the mouth. Sam's eyes ran over the girl in the silvery-blue dress and then the older guy in a khaki tee and jeans in disbelief.

The two still seemed oblivious to Sam's presence and he lowered his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes and returning into the hall with his insides burning. Sam grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and moved for the exit again, not even looking when he and Rachel were announced "best couple".

As he walked past Rachel and Dean on the bench, the award flashed in Sam's mind again. Best couple? They hadn't even been seen together since their arrival. And Rachel certainly wasn't living up to her bestowed title.

Dean had apparently seen something, releasing himself from Rachel's lips to see Sam – jacket slung over his shoulder – walking away down the street.

"Hey! Hey hey hey Sam! Sammy wait! Where're you going!?" Dean got up and chased after his brother.

"Home." Sam called back flatly, continuing his wide strides away from the prom.

"Sammy! Hey wait up!"

"Thanks Dean! I appreciate that you skipped out on my graduation, but turned up for my prom. I mean hell! You even got rewarded." Sam spoke without even turning back; he could hear Dean still trying to catch up with him.

"Sam! Sammy!! Wait! You're my brother!!"


End file.
